<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Star Wars imagines by HouseReed</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24877660">Star Wars imagines</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HouseReed/pseuds/HouseReed'>HouseReed</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:48:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>902</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24877660</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HouseReed/pseuds/HouseReed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a whole bunch of Star Wars imagines about my favorite Star Wars boys! I write for Anakin, Obi-Wan, Luke, and Poe mainly but if requested I will write about other charcrters. I will not write for Kylo as he killed two of my favorite characters and I emotionally can not bring myself to do that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Star Wars imagines</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Summary- You and Padawan Obi-Wan get to take a short vacation on Naboo. The two of you have been friends since either you could remember. Who knew so much could change in just 3 days.</p><p>Rated- A (anyone)</p><p> You and Obi-Wan had been on mission after mission with you masters. You two had finally convinced them to let you take a break. Though it was only Three days it was better than nothing. Master Qui-Gon decided to let you and Obi-Wan choose where you wanted to go; which was by far the most flexible thing he has let Obi-Wan do. Obi-Wan decide he wanted to choose and surprise you. At first you were a little nervous on what place he would pick. I mean this was the first "break" they let you take in your whole life as a padawan and knowing your master it would probably be the last. However, Obi-Wan never failed to surprise you. And when the two you landed in Naboo you knew you were glad you let him pick.</p><p>"Obi-wan this place is beautiful" you said looking at the waterfall in front of you.</p><p>Obi-Wan had his arm wrapped around your shoulder as the two of you sat on the grass. You were so busy looking at the Waterfall you didn't notice Obi-Wan looking at you. The way the sun was making your skin look. How your hair was tied up in a messy half up half down style. How the orbs of your eye shined so bright. Obi-Wan was a respectful man but he was a man after all he couldn't help to look at your chest. The way your Padawan robe showed just the tinyest bit of cleavage. As he was about to look below your chest you interrupted his thought when you laid your head on his shoulder. This wasn't uncommon for the two of you. But since you two have been on separate missions it had been awhile since you had shown the slightest bit of affection towards each other. At this moment Obi-Wan realized how much he missed it. Being with you. Being able to touch you. But that wasn't the Jedi way. Obi-wan knew that. You knew that. But neither of you seemed to care. But what did the future hold?</p><p>"Obi-wan" You said moving your head of his shoulder</p><p>Obi-wan hummed in response</p><p>"Where do you see yourself? like in the future?" You questioned </p><p>That when it hit Obi-Wan. His whole life he saw himself as a Jedi. Peace keeper of the galaxy. He has trained so hard to get to this point. But the truth was he would give it up. All of it. Everything he ever dreamed of becoming. He would give it up in a heart beat for you. The truth was he would do anything for you. Give up his dream of being a Jedi, living off of nothing, even die. </p><p>"With you" Obi-Wan said looking towards you.</p><p>His answer took you by surprise. You just stared back at him saying nothing. You and Obi-Wan had been friends since you could remember and his answer shouldn't have been that shocking. Of courses he wanted to be with you. You were his best friend afterall . But you never thought it would be his first anwser choice. And the way he said with such a serious voice but at the same time almost sad.</p><p>"I'm sor-" Obi-Wan started to say but you cut him off by straddling him and kissing him with so much force he almost feel on his back.</p><p>Obi-Wan soon kissed you back with just an equal amount of force. Both of you could feel the fireworks in your stomach. Obi-wan had one of hands on your hip and the other on the back of your neck. Both of your hand were on his neck. As you pulled back from the kiss just to see Obi-Wan smiling. A smile that you haven't seen on his face since you were very young. His smile just made you want to kiss him more. So you did. But this time you pushed his chest so his back hit the ground. Which only made him smile bigger. And you kissed him again. This time things got a little more heated as Obi-Wan slipped his tongue in your mouth and before you could fight back he flipped the two of you over so he was on top. This caused you to gasp and he took this as his opprutunity to slip his tongue deeper in your mouth. As the continued you finally had to push him off you so you could get air. </p><p>"Sorry, I got a bit carried away" Obi-Wan aid looking down at you with the most dilated pupils you may have ever seen. You quickly shook your head after his statement. </p><p> "Don't worry about it" You said placing both of your hands on his cheek. Giving him a quick peck on his lips.</p><p>"You're so beautiful. You know that right?"</p><p>"I don't know. Maybe you should tell me more often"</p><p>After that Obi-Wan started peppering your face with kisses and after each one he would state how beautiful you were.</p><p>"Obi-Wan. What about the Jedi council? " You said lifting his head up so he could look you in the eyes.</p><p>"We'll figure it out and I promise you nothing is going to keep me from loving you"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! If you have any feedback (good or bad) please contact me about it. I am trying to become a better writer and it would mean a lot to me. Also you can follow me on Wattpad @House_Stark_ and on Tumblr @richiebobitchie.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>